Peril in Paris
For the novelization, see Peril under Paris (Knight Books). V.E.N.O.M. breaks into the Louvre to photograph a map on the backs of several paintings. Buddy Hawks disguises himself as Dagger and sneaks into V.E.N.O.M.'s secret hide out, learning about their plans. When pieced together, the map shows the location of a network of Nazi bombs and a triggering devices built in WW2 that are hidden underneath Paris. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Scott causes a fire in his laboratory while working on T-Bob. Luckily, he has the telephone number of the fire department handy. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Buddy Hawks - Penetrator M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Hurricane V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha *Manta Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob Quotes "I almost can't stand to cover up such a handsome dude, but here it goes..." - Buddy Hawks "Hey, what am I doing in here?" - Buddy Hawks "Where there's rats, you're going to find the cheese." "I think you've been hanging around Bruce too long." - Matt Trakker and Buddy Hawks "All right! This must lead into the sewers. We can go exploring." "N-not on your disc drive! I-it's dark in there." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Go after 'em, M.A.S.K.! Don't let them get away!" "No, no, come back! Let them get away!" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes *A paperback book based on this episode, written by Kenneth Harper and Bruce Hogarth was published by Knight Books in 1986. It was number 02 in this series. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker *Mark Halloran as Buddy Hawks, Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Shopkeeper *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and Louvre Director *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Matt Trakker does not ask the M.A.S.K. Computer to assemble a team for this mission, it's just him and Buddy Hawks who was already with him in Paris, France. *This is the first time Hurricane is identified by it's toy name. In it's first four appearances it was called by it's prototype name, Night Stalker. *Matt Trakker saves Buddy's life even though he was unaware that Hawkes was disguised as Cliff Dagger. *Miles Mayhem is Vanessa Warfield's co-driver in Manta as they move from their headquarters to the sewers where Switchblade is stationed. *T-Bob refers to the time he and Scott took sky-diving lessons off the Eiffel Tower without a parachute in episode 36, The Lippizaner Mystery. Conflicts *Vanessa Warfield enters a room wearing a lab coat and carrying a piece of film, indicating she had been developing photographs. The coat disappears in one shot when all the agents are looking at the map, then reappears during a wide shot. *When Buddy, disguised as Dagger slides down a grappling line from one building to the other, the building he is going to wobbles slightly. *When T-Bob trips and pulls the sheet off Switchblade, there are two subsequent shots of Scott and T-Bob during which the background remains the same. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes